The Vampire Diaries
}}The Vampire Diaries is an American supernatural–fantasy horror/drama television franchise developed by Kevin Williamson & Julie Plec, based on the book series of the same name by L. J. Smith. The original TV series ran from 2009–2017, while The Origianls ran from 2012-2018, and Legacies started in 2018. Plot The series follows the life of 17-year old Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev), who falls in love with a centuries-old vampire named Stefan Salvatore (Paul Wesley) and his brother Damon Salvatore (Ian Somerhalder), also a vampire. As a result, this draws Elena and her friends into the supernatural world of Mystic Falls, where it is plagued by vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgängers and Original Vampires. As a result, Elena and her friends have made enemies including the Original Vampires/THE Mikaelson Family and Katerina Petrova and later on Silas and the Travelers. The series also focuses on the lives of Elena's friends and other inhabitants of the fictional town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. The Originals centers on Klaus Mikaelson and the Original Family of vampires, as he makes his returns to the supernatural crucible that is the French Quarter of New Orleans, a town he helped build centuries ago, and is reunited with his diabolical former apprentice Marcel. At first, it is only Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah but as the show goes on people thought dead as well as new faces appear. Legacies follows Hope Mikaelson, daughter of Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall, two years after the events in The Originals. Now 17 years-old, Hope attends the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted where other young supernatural beings learn to control their abilities and impulses. Characters The Vampire Diaries :Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, Amara and Tatia :Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore :Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore :Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert :Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers :Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett :Candice King as Caroline Forbes :Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan :Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan :Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood :Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman :Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John The Originals :Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson :Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson :Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall :Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Legacies :Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson :Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman :Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman :Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby :Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe :Quincy Fouse as Milton "MG" Greasley :Lulu Antariksa as Penelope Park :Chris Lee as Kaleb :Nick Fink as Ryan Clarke Ships Het :Bamon — the ship between Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore :Beremy — the ship between Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett :Benzo — the ship between Bonnie Bennett and Enzo :Daroline — the ship between Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes :Datherine — the ship between Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce :Debekah — the ship between Damon Salvatore and Rebekah Mikaelson :Delena — the ship between Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore :Elejah — the ship between Elena Gilbert and Elijah Mikaelson :Elaric — the ship between Alaric Saltzman and Elena Gilbert :Enzoline — the ship between Enzo and Caroline Forbes :Forwood — the ship between Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood :Hafael — the ship between Hope Mikaelson and Rafael Waithe :Handon — the ship between Hope Mikaelson and Landon Kirby :Haylijah — the ship between Hayley Marshall and Elijah Mikaelson :Jalaric — the ship between Alaric Saltzman and Jenna Sommers :Janna — the ship between Jeremy Gilbert and Anna :Jandon — the ship between Josie Saltzman and Landon Kirby :Kalijah — the ship between Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce :Kennett — the ship between Bonnie Bennett and Kol Mikaelson :Klamille — the ship between Klaus Mikaelson and Camille O'Connell :Klaroline — the ship between Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes :Klayley — the ship between Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall :Klebekah—- the ship between Klaus Mikaelson and Rebekah Mikaelson :Klena — the ship between Klaus Mikaelson and Elena Gilbert :Kolvina — the ship between Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire :LizzieG — the ship between Lizzie Saltzman and Milton "MG" Greasley :Malaric — the ship between Alaric Saltzman and Meredith Sulez :Maroline — the ship between Matt Donovan and Caroline Forbes :Rosie — the ship between Josie Saltzman and Rafael Waithe :Stalerie — the ship between Stefan Salvatore and Valerie Tulle. :Stebekah — the ship between Stefan Salvatore and Rebekah Mikaelson :Steferine — the ship between Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Pierce :Stelena — the ship between Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert :Steroline — the ship between Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore Slash :Dalaric — the ship between Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman :Delijah — the ship between Damon Salvatore and Elijah Mikaelson :Denzo — the ship between Damon Salvatore and Enzo :Jyler — the ship between Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood :Klefan — the ship between Stefan Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson :Klelijah — the ship between Klaus Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson :Kolaus — the ship between Klaus Mikaelson and Kol Mikaelson :Stamon — the ship between Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore Femslash :Belena — the ship between Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett :Carena — the ship between Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert :Freelin — the ship between Freya Mikaelson and Keelin Malraux :Henelope — the ship between Hope Mikaelson and Penelope Park :Hosie — the ship between Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman :Hizzie — the ship between Hope Mikaelson and Lizzie Saltzman :Giltrova — the ship between Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce :Posie — the ship between Penelope Park and Josie Saltzman :Vampire Barbie — the ship between Caroline Forbes and Rebekah Mikaelson Poly :Petrova Doppelgängers — the ship between Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, Amara, and Tatia Fandom FAN FICTION : : : :The Vampire Diaries (TV) tag on FanFiction.net :Vampire Diaries (Books) tag on FanFiction.net WIKIS : : List